The present invention relates to a kinetic energy regenerating device for an electric motor bicycle by using an electric motor including an electric motor power assist bicycle that performs the deducting from pedaling force of a bicycle rider.
In recent years, an electric motor bicycle has been developed and produced. It contributes a role of deduction from a pedaling force on slope.
Such an electric motor bicycle comprises following structures. An electric motor and a pedaling force sensor are connected to a pedal axle. The pedaling force sensor detects the pedaling force of the rider. A control section that receives a detecting signal from the pedaling force sensor controls the electric motor to output torque force corresponding to the rider pedaling force. Consequently, combined force of the rider pedaling force and the motor driving force drives a rear wheel to rotate through a chain.
A part of or most of kinetic energy is wasted as a heat consuming at the time of running down the slope, decelerating and stopping. Therefore a regenerating art of converting the kinetic energy to electric energy is being studied. The art, concretely, is to convert the kinetic energy to the electric energy accumulating in a battery cell. The accumulated electric energy is used for climbing up slope and so on.
However, adopting the art raises following problems.
That is, a same type of hub as an ordinary bicycle is provided on the rear wheel axle. However, the hub internally provides a gearbox or not. Anyway the hub only transmits driving force in one way direction with an internally constituted ratchet mechanism. This means that a free wheel function is provided. Furthermore, a chain transmits a driving force to the rear wheel but not reverse direction. Reverse driving force from the rear wheel is not transmitted to sprockets engaging the chain by the hub. This is occasionally an advantageous point. For example, inertial running is able to prolong a running distance. However, this is disadvantageous point to realize the kinetic energy regenerating device. Furthermore, the electric motor provided in the electric motor bicycle is not available. This is needless to say because the chain is not able to drive the electric motor in reverse.
Therefore, to realize the regenerating of the kinetic energy requires two sets of chain, first set of chain which transmits rider's pedaling force and second set of chain which transmits driving force of the electric motor. However this is not effective.
Although the regenerating art of the kinetic energy is eagerly expected to realize for reason of showing high effectiveness in prolonging cruising distance of the electric motor bicycle. Especially in view point of cutting down manufacturing cost, a regenerating device which the electric motor is able to use as a dynamo, in addition, an existing rear wheel hub of bicycle is able to use as it is, is strongly expected.